The Story of Wes Weston(Retelling)
by JessySpectre
Summary: What if Wes wasn't out to get Danny and out his secret? What if he realised why it should stay a secret? Rating may or may not change.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: So, for those of you who are following me as a writer: I apologize if you thought I died. I just couldn't find inspiration until now.**

 **For the rest of you: I found out about Wes Weston, the Phandom's most famous OC. The one who showed up in the background of one episode of Danny Phantom and has more fans than some main characters.**

 **I went and read other fanfictions I could find and thought his character may have been overly exaggerated. If someone in Amity Park has the ability to find out Danny's secret like that without seeing the transformation, then that person also must see the reasons why Danny would keep it a secret. Especially if he lives through a small piece of the hell that Danny would endure if his secret got out. So, I decided to make my own Wes Weston fanfiction to show what I think Wes should be like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Or Wes Weston.**

Chapter 1: Forget What You've Heard 

I'm Wes Weston, and if you've heard of me, you probably think I'm evil or you think Danny's evil. That's all wrong. I want you to forget what you've heard, or, at least most of it. I'll admit that I got angry at first, but I was always more perceptive than I let on. That's how I realized it was actually better that the rest of these jerks actually didn't know the truth.

This is _my_ story.

 **-DP-**

I groaned as I climbed the school's front steps. I thought it was just another Monday morning in Amity Park, but I was _soo_ wrong. I was on my way to my locker to get my textbooks when I passed by a few girls in the Phan Club. They stopped talking when they saw me and looked at a picture of Phantom that one of the girls was holding and back up at me.

One of them walked up to me and asked, "Hey, did you know you look a lot like Phantom?" That was all it took and by Friday the talk of the whole school was me, Wes Weston, and how much I resembled the town hero. It was really getting on my nerves.

Lunch time rolled around and the A-Listers came over to make fun of me again.

"Hey, Phantom. How's it ghosting?" one of them asked. That was the moment that I snapped. I don't know if it was the name or the terrible pun, and I didn't care.

I stood up so fast and slammed my fists on the table. "Stop calling me Phantom! Other people look like him too! Like that Danny Fenton!" Everyone turned to look at him, and I saw the kid pale. At least, I'm pretty sure he paled. His skin was already so white it was hard to tell. Everyone just shrugged it off and turned back to me.

"Fenturd? That loser? He looks nothing like Danny Phantom," Dash said. "I should know. I actually met him in person."

Then Dash recounted his whole adventure. But the only thing I could think as I slumped back down in my seat was: _Why Fenton?_ _Why did I call Fenton's name out?_ What puzzled me is that the more I thought about it, the more I realised something else. Fenton didn't just look similar to the famous Ghost Kid, he looked almost identical. And not to mention their names were creepily similar too.

I'm not the kind of person who would stalk someone else. I didn't follow the guy around, figure out his schedule, or eavesdrop on his conversations. But I couldn't help watching him closely when he was around. He seemed so closed off around most people, often making up excuses at seemingly random times to leave class.

I noticed that it wasn't completely random though. He would leave just before a ghost attack. Every time. He knew when one was going to happen somehow. Why leave though? It was strange. The only people he opened up around were his friends. Sam and Tucker was it? Yeah, that sounds right.

Time went by and I was always so deep in thought that whenever people called me Phantom I wouldn't even notice. They got tired of my nonchalant attitude and rarely ever brought it up.

I don't know how long I spent trying to figure out the mystery that was Danny Fenton, but the answer finally presented itself. It was a Saturday and I went to the school because I had forgotten my gym bag the day before. I was on my way out when I saw Phantom crashed through the ceiling of the hallway ahead of me.

Common sense told me I should hide, so I ducked around the corner and watched as he fought a very dangerous looking robot ghost. Phantom's opponent was pretty tough and when Phantom finally sucked him up, what he said really surprised me.

"After coming to school for five days each week, I envisioned spending my Saturday by not coming to school. I wish these ghosts would just give me a break so I could actually do my _homework_ at _home_."

 _Phantom is a student?_ I thought. Then it clicked. Phantom isn't just any student. He's Danny. Danny _Fenton_ and Danny _Phantom_ aren't just similar. They're the same. _But what should I do now that I know?_ I wondered to myself.

 **A/N: I just realized this is the first fanfiction I've done in first person point of view . . .**

 **Guess it doesn't matter.**


	2. Why?

**A/N: Thanks for the support! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Wes Weston.**

Chapter 2: Why? 

My first thought was: _Why?_ Why didn't Fenton tell people? He would instantly be popular. Then I remembered what it was like when people wouldn't leave _me_ alone. But surely that wasn't the only reason. I'd seen him become momentarily popular before and he hadn't looked too bothered by it.

 _He's a ghost_ , my mind whispered. _And his parents are the Fentons_ Was that it? Was he scared that his parents might reject him? Because if that's why, then Danny obviously couldn't see that behind all the embarassment his parents do love him. No, he had to know that too.

Maybe it was his hero complex? Maybe he thinks that they'd be better off not knowing?

 _Or maybe I'm just overthinking it. It_ is _the weekend after all._ I decided I would think about it later.

 **-DP-**

On Monday, I walked into school almost having forgotten my discovery. That is, until Dash found Danny and shoved him in a nearby locker. His friends rushed to open it as I walked over. I stood there and waited until they got him out. They all gave me a strange look and I noted the subtle way Danny's friends moved to stand protectively in front of him.

"Why do you let him shove you around like that?" I asked Danny.

"If it bothers you so much, why do stand there and do nothing?" he shot back.

"You know what I meant."

"Pretty sure I don't."

"You're not human," I stated quietly.

"How did you know?" the trio simultaneously questioned. They shot each other glances before Sam choose to drag me away from the crowd while the other two hurried to catch up. That girl has a surprisingly strong grip.

"How did you know?" Sam repeated.

"Well, last Saturday I heard Phantom say he goes to this school and then I wondered who he might possibly be disguised as. Then I remembered how much Danny looked like Phantom and put two and two together."

"Who else knows," Tucker demanded. It sounded like more of a statement than a question.

"No one really. Thinking about it gave me a headache, so I just didn't think about it until now," I replied.

"So, basically you're saying you know I'm half-ghost," Danny mused. That threw me for a loop. But it did make more sense why his parents hadn't found out yet. And how he could get through ghost shields.

"No, actually, I thought you were a full ghost who could just look like a human," I admitted. "So, back to my question from before . . . Why do you let Dash bully you? I mean, you _can_ lift a bus."

Danny was deep in thought for a minute. For a moment I thought he wasn't going to answer, but then he spoke, "I guess it's because if he can't bully me, he's just gonna bully someone else."

"You and your stupid hero complex," Sam remarked. Tucker just laughed.

"Wes?" Danny asked.

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't tell ANYONE," he told me. His eyes glowed green at the last word.

"Got it. Not a soul." I smiled at my pun.

"Bad puns are my thing!" Danny complained, but his big grin said otherwise. We split for class. I never expected what happened the day after when Jazz found out.

 **A/N: So, I definitely am going to have one more chapter(about Jazz's reaction), but I feel like this story shouldn't end there. I just don't know how to continue it. I'll keep thinking about it, but suggestions are welcome. I love to hear from my readers.**


	3. Jazz

**A/N: I really do appreciate the support**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Wes Weston.**

Chapter 3: Jazz 

I closed my locker ready to go to my next class and saw none other than Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister and my long-time crush. She looked furious, although I had no clue why. I had a feeling I was about to find out.

"Tell anyone about my little brother's secret and I'll turn _you_ into a _full_ ghost," she said quietly, yet dangerously.

"Uh, okay?" I was freaking out right now for two reasons. One: my crush was inches away from me. Two: Jazz was scary when she was angry. I mean worse than Sam. And Sam could scare a ghost.

"I'm watching you," she warned.

"Got it."

"Not one single word. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as crystal."

"Uh, Jazz? What's going on?" Never had I been more relieved to see Danny.

"Just making sure this guy won't tell anyone about your special status," she replied smoothly.

"Jazz, we talked about this. He promised he wouldn't and I trust his word."

"Just because you trust him doesn't mean I have to."

Jazz chose this moment to storm off. I watched her go and I saw her look back just before she joined the crowd of students.

"Uh, thanks for sticking up for me, Danny," I said.

"It's nothing," Danny said back. He went quiet for a moment. "Either she hates your guts like crazy, or she has a serious crush and won't admit it. I've never seen her like that before. Not even when she fights ghosts."

Danny left as well, but what he said made me wonder if she really might have a crush on me. At least, I really hoped so.

 **(A/N: I feel like this isn't long enough for a chapter so I'm adding in a suggestion by Moon ninja Luna where Wes finds out about Valerie being the Red Huntress.)**

Later on the same day Jazz threatened me I happened to be at the Nasty Burger when a ghost attacked. I calmly and quickly found a place to hide like I normally do during ghost attacks.

Everyone knows that the Red Huntress always shows up if a ghost is near the school or the Nasty Burger, so they figure she must be a high school student with a part-time job. However, many students fit this decription and no one cares enough to unmask who it is.

So, back to the situation at hand, Danny finished the fight quickly like I expected. What I didn't expect was for him to fly past me whilst attempting to escape the Red Huntress. She pursued, though Danny had already phased into the ground before she came face to face with me.

"I've got you now-Wes?" She ripped off her mask revealing that she was actually Valerie Grey. It took me by surprise, but I guess I should've seen it coming after her sudden hatred of ghosts and the appearance of the Red Huntress. "Wait . . . You're Phantom!" she exclaimed. "You're a half-ghost just like your cousin Danielle!"

I don't know this Danielle she's referring to, but, in order to keep Danny's secret, I'm just gonna play along for now. I know I'm gonna regret it, but I have no other choice. "Um, you got me?"

Apparently I'm the only one in this town with good observation skills, because she totally bought it even though I'm taller than Danny and sound nothing like him. That girl can really hold a grudge. "We'll talk about this later," she grumbled before going back to work.

I was gonna need to talk with Danny and make sure I knew everything I needed to know in order to face Valerie again. I was basically taking a bullet for him by pretending to _be_ him. I didn't want to screw this up.

I remember that Valerie used to date Danny, so if she didn't know his secret, I figure he didn't want her to. And for good reason, most likely. Valerie obviously still had feelings for him, so it might kill her to know she shot at her ex-boyfriend every chance she got.

 **-DP-**

I hesitated at the door of the Fenton household. What if Jazz answered? What if Danny was at one of his friend's houses? _Calm down_ , I told myself. I needed to know more about Phantom in order to accurately pretend to be him. So, I raised my hand and knocked.

Jack Fenton answered. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Danny's friend," I lied. The truth is that right now I'm just an acquaintance. "He and I . . . have this project we need to work on . . . for school?" Good thing Jack is an idiot, because I'm a horrible liar. He invited me in and called Danny down. "Hey, Danny. So, that project . . ." _Please just go with it_ , I thought. To my relief, he did and we went up to his room where his friends were waiting.

"So . . . Why are you really here?" Danny questioned.

"You know the ghost fight? At the Nasty Burger? Well, let's just say Valerie thinks I'm you now. That, and I now know she the Red Huntress."

"Wow," Sam remarked.

"Anyways, I'm here because I need to know how to pretend to be Phantom. That is, I assume you don't want me to tell her the truth." Danny nodded.

"Okay. I sort of accidentally ruined her life when I found this ghost dog that used to be a guard dog at Axiom Labs. I was still new to the whole ghost hero thing. She thinks the dog is mine but it isn't. Then there was that time we both got stuck in the Ghost Zone. We had to work together in order to get out."

"What about your cousin?" I wondered. "Valerie said you had a half-ghost cousin named Danielle."

"Uh, yeah. She's actually a clone, but Valerie doesn't know that. Anyway, she used to be unstable, but I got Valerie to help me stabilize her by telling her Dani's half-ghost, half-human."

"Okay, I think I got it. If I need any more information I'll be sure to ask." I said my goodbye's and left. I guess I'm stuck pretending to be a half-ghost superhero. Just my luck. At least it's just Valerie I have to lie to.

 **A/N: Sorry about not getting this up earlier.**


	4. Vlad?

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I was in a no signal/wi-fi area.** **For three weeks . . .**

 **So, pretty much every Wes Weston fanfiction I've read has Wes' dad working for Vlad and Wes hates Vlad.** **Oh, and for anyone wondering about pairings, I don't really do that. If I did, though, it would be canon pairings; stuff like DannyXSam and KwanXStar.**

 **Basically, if I ever pair Valerie with somebody, it would be Tucker, and I'd most likely pair Wes with Jazz(I feel that Wes is probably in a different grade than Danny since he never showed up more than once in canon as a background character. This would make Wes in the same grade as Jazz and therefore make her a better fit than Valerie.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Wes Weston.**

Chapter 4: Vlad? 

I guess by now I should be used to big surprises that in retrospect should have been obvious from the start. I'm just not.

Ever since I began pretending to be Danny in front of Valerie, I paid close attention to some ghost fights and the names of each ghost. Plasmius rarely ever shows up and normally sends others to fight his battles. This I learned from listening to Danny talking about Plasmius to the other ghosts.

So, when one day a vampire-like ghost shows up, I paid attention to what Danny adressed him by.

"Plasmius!" he growled in that way only a ghost can. "Finally come to do your own dirty work?"

"As a matter of fact, Daniel, yes. Yes I have," Plasmius smirked.

"I'll never join you. So long as I still exist, you'll never kill my dad, marry my mom, and make me your evil apprentice, Vlad."

 _Wait, what? Vlad? I thought his name was Plasmius_! _Unless . . . unless he's also a halfa_. My mind turned towards my dad's boss: Vlad Masters, the mayor of Amity himself. I always knew something felt off about the guy. Like how he won the election out of nowhere like that.

And just like that, many things made sense. Valerie saying how I was right about Vlad. How the guy got so freaking rich. Why Danny hated Vlad when his father was the man's most enthusiastic supporter. I was pretty sure neither of Danny's parents knew Vlad's secret, especially Jack, otherwise they wouldn't support him like that.

I decided not to tell anyone, not even my dad, about my newest discovery. The poor guy would think I went crazy if I told him his boss was a half-ghost hybrid bent on killing Jack Fenton.

Later, that same day, my dad announced that on the weekend we would be going to one of Vlad's holiday parties. "Isn't that great, son?"

 _Not really_ , I thought, but I didn't want to disappoint the man. "Sure. Will there be other kids there too? Or just adults like last time?"

"Well, there will be a few kids there, but only one is around your age. Damian Grey's daughter, I think."

"Valerie?" I asked.

"Yes, that's the one! You know her?"

"Yeah, she goes to my school. We're friends." At this point I'm starting to wonder if I should take up acting as a precaution in case basketball doesn't work out for me as a career. I'm getting pretty good at it by this point.

"Good to hear. Well, good night Wes," he said before leaving the room. Great. A party at Vlad's, and more pretending to be a ghostly superhero. Yes, definitely going to consider acting as a second choice if I can't make it in basketball.

 ** _-That Weekend-_**

My dad won't stop talking about how ' _great_ ' Vlad is. Vlad this, Vlad that. The man even sent a private limo to pick us up! I put on my best fake smile when he greeted us at the door. You know, the kind of fake smile you use when you want others to think you're happy, even when you're actually not.

I scanned the crowd and found Valerie. I'd much rather hang out with her and pretend to be Phantom than stick around Vlad. Although Vlad has an odd way of sneaking up on people and giving them mini heart attacks. I'm pretty sure I figured out how he does it though, and I'm interested in sharing my theory with Valerie.

"Hey, Valerie. How's it going?"

"Fine, but this is pretty boring for a party," she replied.

"I know, right? I've been dragged to a bunch of parties like this. I swear it gets even more boring every time," I agreed.

"What gets more boring every time?" came Vlad's voice in that chilling tone that can give a person goosebumps. _No_ , I remind myself, _it's not the tone in his voice. He's half ghost, so the temperature literally just dropped a few degrees_.

"The ghost attacks!" I hastily replied. "They happen several times a day and now they're kind of more annoying than scary," I continued to improvise.

"Yeah," Valerie stepped in. "There isn't a single day that a ghost doesn't decide to attack the school."

"I see. I suppose that does get boring after a while, doesn't it?" Vlad agreed. "But the ghost attacks have been going on long enough that I doubt it would be possible for Amity Park to adjust if the ghosts stopped coming here and attacking, don't you think?"

Valerie and I nodded. With that, Vlad left the idea hanging in the air and walked away. The idea of an Amity Park with no ghosts did sound foreign and boring. Valerie was the first to break the tension. "I hate how he can just walk up on you like that without you knowing."

"Me too. But I think I know how he does it."

"Really? How?" Valerie wondered.

"Duplication," I explained. "I think he sends duplicates around pretty much everywhere. Most are probably invisible as they approach certain people like us. I think he likes messing with people and confusing them like that."

"Huh. I never thought about it that way. Although that does make sense."

The party wasn't that fun, but talking to Valerie about ghosts did help relieve some of my boredom. And I must remind Danny to thank that ghost for literally crashing the party.

 **A/N: I'm starting to run out of ideas, but I won't call this chapter the end. Sorry again about the unexpected hiatus, I didn't know I wouldn't be able to use my phone/computer and I feel awful about it.**


End file.
